


The Cards - 24/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Majestic Creatures
Genre: Card play, F/M, M/M, Magic, Moose, Mysterious, Pronghorn Antelope, Raven Stag, Werewolf, elk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unwanted calling</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cards - 24/05/2015

THE CARDS

LOCATION: Jägermeister

DATE PUBLISHED: Unknown 

BY: The Unscripted

CAST:

-          Professor Remus John Lupin ( The life of the Werewolf)

-          Lucius Malfoy ( The heart of a Pronghorn Antelope)

-          Draco Malfoy ( The respect of a Moose)

-          Sirius Black ( The way of the Elk)

-          Severus Snape ( The death of a majestic Raven Stag)

-          Ryder

-          Daskar

-          Voldemort aka : Tom Marvolo Riddle

-          Alex Vause    

 

BLURB: The unwanted calling

 

 

 

6.00pm

 

Along the planes of Alaska in summer a man calling himself Ryder with a ‘Y’ wearing his casual set of a black jacket that hugged his body perfectly with the front zipper wide open colleting air on either side, his under t-shirt was the colour of the sky that was grey with white patches of cloud, on the bottom he wears a neatly pressed black trousers with black flat boots with a bit of a heal. He strolled down the lane with his head tilted downwards hearing the faint thump of his necklace that was the form of a cross bouncing around as he walked into the direction of a nearby bar.

 

He stepped in with his left foot first immediately taking off his blue beanie that once clung onto him showing his short cur black shaved almost completely bald head to the views around him. He stopped in mid walk, he raised his left arm placing his fingers into the side of his waist, his other hand skimmed across his beared hairy short cut mouth, his eyes wondered the bar looking for someone important.

 

Out from that shadows that lingered upon the light a hand came into view tapping Ryder’s shoulder making him spin around. “We meet again”. Strapping young lass by the name of Alex stood before him wearing a stunning black silhouetted dress that matched her lushes long hair, her black glasses that hung over her eyes, her lips were smeared with the darkest red lipstick she could find. “Well, hello their!”. Ryder raised his brow before placing it back down above his eye reaching out his hand to great her, she replied back with the same jester. She slowly collided their fingers together in a shacking movement before both of them released their hands from one another. “Lets go and sit”. Ryder requested since it was a bit loud where they stood. Alex kindly nods her head and they both began to walk over together to a quiet booth and sit adjacent to one another. In that moment of silence Alex looked around the bar seeing it was a full house. Tonight the bar staff had their work cut for them. Alex looked back over at Ryder. “Lets get straight to business. Are you up for it?”. She questioned. “Yep. Go ahead”. Ryder nodded. Alex removed her left hand from the red table before her revealing five cards laid face down in a neat row. She raised her thinly brow up at Ryder with a seductive look. “You chose first”. “Wait-“. Ryder placed both of his hands down on the table before him. “-What was the bet again?. Ryder raised the side of his mouth meeting the eyes of Alex. “I lost my train of thought”. He confessed. Alex smiled back. “The bet is to see if one of these. Lets just say people turn up or not. And you betted one hundred dollars for calling me a liar!. Where is the money!”. “Oh-“. He raised his brow. “- I almost forgot”. He sneered reaching into the side of his left pocket pulling out the one hundred dollar straight onto the red table. “Their”. He spoke short and quick eyeing up the woman in front of him. “Good”. She spoke softly. “Now. Turn one card over”. She added waiting for him to proceed. Ryder whipped out his right hand reaching over to the first card his fingers grabbed onto the edge of the creamy coloured card flipping it over seeing a black card with five black spades.

 

 

 

 

 

 

6.30pm

 

Remus John Lupin. The mythological term founders of Rome were Romulus and Remus, who as babies were suckled by a she-wolf. The Lupus means Wolf in Latin. He does have other names that only his friends sometimes call him by Moony, referring to the full moons effect on him. The peeves call him ‘Loony Loopy Lupin’. Remus was born on March the tenth. His Father and Mother where unknown to him. When he was little he was a small boy. When he was bitten by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback he began to transform at each full moon. During the summer he married Nymphadora Tonks during the summer of 1997, before the end of July. When they married Remus immediately convinced that he was too old, dangerous and poor for her to handle his condition. His appearance. His hair was greying light brown. Its gets a bit harrier than normal once a month his voice no other sounded a bit horse each time he spoke.

 

Remus held his left leg up hoisted by a cold metal bracket looking tool helping his strain up his long legged covered in a white leotard with Black enclosed flats, on the upper half he wore a tightly fitter v neck white coloured vest exposing his muscular toned skin from the light above. He turned into the direction of his he full mirror before him staring off into his vision seeing the scars that where on his face. One was tucked underneath his left eye disappearing around his mouth coming out from the other side across to the edge of his cheek. The second scar was above that one above his left eye lid slashing full across his face, over his nose and on to the upper rim of his cheek. He did his best covering the scar with foundation but, that never worked so he leaves it out in the open revealing his deepest regret in the human world. He stretched his arms binding them together around his long extended leg before him releasing tension around his shoulders as this was a night he began to fear.

 

6.35pm

 

 With a flicker of fear in Remus eyes the full moon approached quicker than normal shining a light from above him. Remus looked to the right watching the moon as it expanded his hormones at a pulsating rate. His eyes darkened with faint thumps of his beating heart, his head turned to the left jarring open his jaw. “Remus, my old friend”. Daskar replied in a worried tone. “Have you taken your potion tonight”. He added seeing Remus hands start to shake before him. Daskar pressed his body against Remus wrapping his arms tightly around his waist making sure he could hold him still. Remus started bellowing towards the ground then back up right again feeling his body expand in ways he wished he didn’t. “Remus, I know how you are. Fight this!”. He spoke in couragement at him. “This heart here is where you truly live”. He spoke again placing his hand onto his chest seeing his face was deforming slowly but, at a good pace. The struggled for a moment holding each other up. Remus hands began to form into sharp claws; he arched his head back evoking a grovelling howl showing the whiteness of his exposed wolf like teeth. His back tared away the delicate clothing from him showing his back was now grey coloured showing the inner lines of his spine. His feet where over growing into a longer heel that raised out from his ballet shoes peeling of him with ease. Daskar removed himself from Remus seeing he was now tall then he was, Remus held his stance moving his neck side to sight slightly producing the wolfs face with a longer snout forming around his skull, his ears turned pointy and sharp and he lashed out another grovelling howl from his throat forming more of the creature he was.

 

Once he was full transformed her huddled his extended front paws close with in him as he held his weight on his back legs standing in a stance as if her was human but hunched over a tad evoking a quiet wine from his compressed heart coming out from his lungs as he looked down to the ground. Daskar slowly walked closer to Remus. “Remus”. He spoke slowly as he treaded closer and closer towards him. Remus slowly bounced his head up into Daskar’s direction. He paused seeing Daskar’s feared eyes. “Remus”. He spoke again out from with shivering wobbly mouth. The wines continued to appear. He lent inwards towards him he raised his head up into the sky evoking a howl that anybody could hear with in a estimated range of one hundred and fifty radius. “Remus!”. Daskar voiced out again in an angry tone silencing his howl immediately. Daskar heart sunk to the bottom of his heart seeing Remus trudged closer towards him placing his forearms onto the hard concrete ground before them. He breathed deeply through his nostril. In a split second he heard another howl escaping into the wind that this time it wasn’t him, his ears perked up, he faced into the direction of the sound and he left Daskar feeling terrible within himself as he exhaled his controlled air out into the open with a quiet ‘Phew’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

6.40pm

 

About fifty feet away Ryder and Alex still sat at the table. “Did you hear that?”. Ryder spoke looking around the bar to see if anybody else herd the howl but, most people couldn’t hear because of the music that was playing. He turned his attention back to Alex. “Yeah, I heard it! Is that him?”. Ryder guessed the gender of the person. “Yep that was him. Now for the next person”. Alex eyed the fourth cards that where before her elbows. Ryder looked down seeing the fourth one that was closer to him. He removed his left hand flipping the card overseeing the black club of a king. They say the king of club means of a good character and power but, one who is not aware of this and is outwardly cheerful but, at times inwardly reserved.

 

6.45pm

 

Lucius Malfoy. Lucius meaning Roman nobility reference to Lucifer. Lucius was the name of a Roman emperor who fought against King Arthur in legend. The last name ‘Malfoy’ means bad faith. His family where Pure Bloods, his mother is unknown his farther on the other hand was called Abraxas Malfoy who died of Dragon pox. His residence is Malfoy manor, Wiltshire, in south- west England. His spouse is Narcissa (Black) Malfoy their child is called Draco Malfoy. Lucius has a pet that is an Eagle owl. At the mannor they have a house-elf called Dobby, until he was inadvertently released. His boyish appearance was his eye colour was a very cold grey, his hair was pale blond.

 

Right on the dot of 6,45pm that night oddly enough Lucius was out with a pack of his own kind doing a small sprint in the night as it was below zero he and the others could mostly cope with the coldness as they all were in the same boat training for the cross country with the sprinters company.

 

While he was running at a good controlled speed hearing his heel of his sports shoe hit the bottom of the concrete road as his hair swayed side by side as he jogged along the path in the lead, his breath he heard also that started to quicken. In a flash he looked over into the direction of the moon. The light covered his eyes in a shimmer of white making his feel a sudden urge and he increased his speed to a more staggering speed out running the rest of the clan to a sudden halt as they wall watched him. As he was the eldest in the clan he could change into his spirit animal more quickly than most.

 

He ran as fast as he could feel his body change approaching into a four legged creature with horns, the night consumed him into a delicate creature of the Alaskan create of a pronghorn antelope. His heart beated fast sowing small leaps into the direction of his calling in the mist of the night as he began to lower his speed into a gradual gallop leading down a lane into the direction of the Jägermeister bar hearing the faint flicker of his hoofs hitting the hard concrete with accuracy as his ears perked up listening to the surroundings that where around him.

 

6.55pm

 

About forty feet away Ryder pressed his hand around his neck covering the perfectly designed tattoo with his full withed fingertips; he rubbed the side of his neck with a twang in the mist of his thoughts. “I didn’t hear this guys calling”. “Neither did I but, I know he is on his way”. Alex looked down at the three cards that where now placed in a row before them signalling for Ryder to flip the next one. Ryder did as he was provoked to flip the next card showed a Jack of clubs. It has been told that the jack of clubs is often called the Card of the future. It is used as one of the symbols of the androgynous state towards witch the race is revolving. Many of the women of this card have masculine minds and masculine habits in life. They are seldom domestic, never clinging vines, and have little patience with pettiness or vanity. Negatively there is irresponsibility, idle curiosity, and escape into a multitude of unfortunate life experiences, far removed from the wisdom they have come to preach. For all Jack of Clubs, victory against the many obstacles in life will be found in their positive application of knowledge and their willingness to share it.

 

 

 

7.00am

 

Draco Malfoy. Draco means a large serpent, dragon in Latin. Also Malfoy means bad faith the same as his fathers. Draco’s last name was originally ‘Spink’s‘ and ‘Spungen’ referring to Nancy Spungen the girlfriend of punk guitarist Sid Vicious. Draco was born on the fifth of June, he is also a Pure Blood, his mother is Narcissa, his father is Lucius Malfoy, a death eater, one of Lord Voldemort’s inner circle. His beautiful spouse is Astoria Greengrass. He and Astoria have a child called Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Draco is the only child from Lucius and Narcissa. His cousins are Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius and Regulus Black, Molly Prewett Weasley. When he was a child he nearly worships his father, his mother frequently sent him sweats from home. Same as his dad he also he had a pet Eagle owl. His suitable appears was he had grey and cold eye color just like his father, his hear is white bold. He had a pointed face with white fine bones. He has two friends called Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

 

At the age of twenty seven Draco was walking along the woodland path entering into the forest feeling it come alive around him. His feet were bare feeling the dirt cling to his feet hearing the faint water droplets around him plummet towards the ground like small thunder storms as tonight he was set out to find a beautiful white lily for his spouse in the early hours in the morning. In this particular forest there are magical creatures that capture his mind instantly as it shows through his steps placing his feet underneath the fully grown plants around the area making sure he would kill anything with just his step.

 

Draco reached a parting in the forest he felt a harsh cold wind pick up speed around him. For a moment he forgot where he was. (Where am I?). Draco heard wolfs in the background howling a sad cry in the distance feeling a shiver quiver around his spine conjuring himself to walk deeper into the moon lit night. Draco slowly started walking into the woods feeling the faint sounds of his feet once again hitting the soft ground of dirt as he glided in his own trance. Draco reached the end of the disorientated path. He looked to his left with the flicker of his eyelids hearing a loud rustling sound, his heart quickened fearing it. Could be a grizzly bear? or even worse a huge as mother f***er of an angry ass wolf who wants to kill him and shred him to small pieces of paper that can give you bad paper cuts or even worse wounds. Draco stood their wide eyed, hands out ready to strike if anything comes at him, he started breathing slowly trying to not make a sound as he looked deeper into the woods only moving his eyes to see closer.

 

Draco then suddenly heard a weird screeching to the left of him, it sounded beautiful as the bushes started to rustle in the wind. He decided to remove himself from the state he was in, slowly started walking over to the bushes, the wind gushed the bushes out of the way and he spotted a beautiful creature, a blue heron was sitting on a perch flapping its wings in slow motion as droplets of water flew of the wings and hit the ground with no sound as she started to take off slowly up into the air as she looked down on Draco and winked at him. (Did that heron just wink at me?). Draco started to follow the heron as he felt he needed too in an instant they both reached a huge water whole.

 

Draco knelt down against the brim of the waters edge seeing his reflection appear then the water starts to ripple more showing a figure of a moose instantly.

 

7.30am

 

Thirty feet away the blue heron flew over the Jägermeister with a calling erupting out from is stomach hinting on the idea that the jack of clubs creature had honoured Alex’s calling. Ryder looked down upon the now two cards that were placed before him. Once again he lifted his hand up from under the desk flipping over the second card revealing a five of red hearts. Means the reds are the guards of the queen in and kings where you can send them out by your will not caring what they will say or do.  

 

7.40am

 

Sirius Black. The definition for Sirius is burning (Greek) or the ‘Dog Star’ the brightest one in the Canis Major ‘Great Dog’ constellation. Others call him Snuffles and Padfoot. Padfoot refers to his Animagus form. Sirius was born 1959 or 1960. He is also a Pure-Blood. When he was little at the age of sixteen. He had enough of his parents and ran away to live with Jame’s Potter’s parents. At seventeen, he bought a house of his own with the money from Uncle Alphard. His mother and father are named Walburga Black and Orion Black. His sibling is Regulus Arturus Black.  His hair color is thick black. He tended to let it grow long when he gets depressed and wore it short when things go well. He is tall and since begin held prisoner in Azkaban he looked very thin. His distinguishing features are very good looing, the aristocratic, somewhat haughty black good looks, when he is eating enough but, of late years the characteristic gauntness of an ex-inmate of Azkaban, which takes a long time to fade entirely laugh like a bark. As a young man.

 

Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. After Azkaban: A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. His eyes were fixed on the bottle of rum and the Hogs Head Inn taking some well relaxed time with himself just after a long ride through the hills Alaska on his pricy road bike. His heart raced with the feeling of adrenaline sending him back in the time laps knowing he loved that feeling of souring through the wind blowing his hair away from his grim face seeing things clearer into the night. He looked around the room curiously seeing he was the only one in the bar tonight except for the bar tender who kept his distance away from him throughout the night. (Wonder where everyone is?). He thought taking one last slurp from his now unfinished drink.

 

He stepped out from the pub walking onto the streets in the middle of the road following the pure white line before him seeing his shadow was clearly in sight. “Mm. Its a full moon tonight”. He questioned himself out loud to himself.  He felt the moons raise capture his soul in a matter of seconds. His ears perked up hearing faint clacking sounds coming from behind. He stood still for a moment, he clenched either of his fists together tightly straining his wrist he then heard a echoing of a close horn sound that had been broken, he lessened his wrists realising of what could have been behind him.

 

Not to startle the creature behind him, he swivelled lightly around on one foot meeting the eyes of not one but a pack of male Elk all looking at him standing in six rows of ten Elk in each. A smile showed upon his face. “The way of the Elk ayy”. He laughed snaring the senses of his deformed body approach from his lingering body.

 

8.00am

 

Ryder took a swab of his alcohol beverage clearing his dried throat with a gasp of exhaled air escaping from his mouth; he smeared the edges of both his index fingers clearing the liquid away from his hairy beard that clung around his upper and bottom lip as he started into the eyes of his friend. “So, what is the deal with the last one?”. He questioned. “You will have to flip it over”. She antagonised a tease with in her words. “Also-“. He cleared his throat as he looked around the pub then back at her. “-Where are they?”. “Mm. Well they come at the same time together even though they started off at different times”. “Right. Ok”. He smiled flipping the final card over this time he felt something bad with in his mind with a twig in his thoughts as he looked upon the black ace of cards. His heart sunk a little. Fearing of the knowing of what the ace of cards meant. To him the ace of spades meant at least in English terms in language the ace of spades also known at the spadille is traditionally seen as the highest card in the deck of playing cards.

 

8.05am

 

Professor Severus Snape. His nickname was Snivellus named by the Marauders because he used to snivel or cry, or because of his large hooked nose. The students call him greasy git, a professor called Quirell called him an overgrown bat, derogatorily used by students they go by the name of Snape and by the Weasley twins they call him a git also. His birthday is the ninth of January, birthplace is unknown or forgotten by him. He is a Half-Blood. As a teenager he was a scrawny boy, stringy (lean), skinny, pallid legs, like a plant kept in the dark, round-shoulders yet angular.

 

His skin was pallid looking like a simply oily man. His hairs are lanky hanging straight and limp without springing or curling at the end. His greasy hair flopped swinging loosely around his shoulders. His bushy thinly pressed eyebrows hung over his eyeballs seeping into the pail shallow uneven skin that was around them. His mouth was wounded shut escaping not air only through his nostrils with a controlled motion of his lungs inhaling and exhaling outwards. A vein started flickering horribly on his greasy temple when furious, expression often unfathomable, his lips often curled when talking, his lips where shaking, his face went white his teeth were bared when furious beyond reason, forcing very grim smile walking in a twitchy manor. His long shallow fingers rested beside his waist prowling kind of walk, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept back behind closed doors scurrying down into the depths of his one flat he reaches a metal door, he flung it open steady clamping his boots firmly on the ground walking steadily towards the huge mirror in the centre of the room call ‘The mirror of Desires’.

 

He reached the edge of the mirror in a bundle of himself kneeling on the ground placing his frail hand upon the mirrored glass whispering a faint word that he could only speak of. “Lily”. He bowed in submission reliving his hand away from the mirror resting his head on the edge of his knees knowing it was his time to leave. A salty tear approached around his cheek, his heart ached in pain knowing somewhere someone soon will be one step behind him. He lightly cocked his head up in the direction of the mirror seeing a faint figure of his beloved Lily Evans looking at him with pure worry in her emotion as she looked upon poor whimpering Severus Snape.

 

Snape wined in pain extruding out from his mouth as his saliva clung to his upper and bottom lip. He closed his mouth taking a well-earned gulp clearing his mouth pressing his body against the frame as he stood up caressing the mirror with his free hand seeing Lilly stood there before him.

 

The door from behind Snape opened entering a rather slightly taller man that was completely bald his eyes where smitten with the current color of his thick black eyes meeting Snape’s lavishing mysterious ones. His nobly while pale hand held out his wand wavering it around with a cold high pitched laughter taring Snape’s gaze over to him. Snape placed one foot forward trying to stay strong knowing he was about to go he wrapped his hands behind his back showing a controlled sense around him that was a total lye. “My Lord”. He nodded in knowing his presence was near quivering with visible shivers on the hinges of his jaw line as he took small inhales of breaths inwards trying to calm him down.

 

This man goes by the name of Lord Voldemort or also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was born on December thirty first. In other words Voldemort means flight from death. He too just like Severus Snape is a half-blood.

 

His deathly pale face lingered up Snape’s worn out look meeting their eyes together; Lord Voldemort lowered his wand to the side of his greyish blue clothing that hung around the souls on his shoes. He turned his head clenching his pointy teeth together with an antagonising gaze calming Snape’s innocent heart into smithereens. Snape slouched his back up against the mirror as Lily from behind hid behind his figure looking over at Snape with a kind hand resting upon his shoulders. Lord Voldemort took a step forward before stopping a few steps away from Snape. “The wand. Does it truly answer to me?-“. He paused speaking in a soft tone not raising his voice staying completely still. Receiving no answer he continued. “- You are a cleaver man Severus, you must know where does the loyalty lie?”. Lord Voldemort stepped forwards closer towards Snape seeing a shimmer of glass covering his eyeballs in mere fear of a thought that popped into his head. Snape cleared his throat narrowing his eyebrows down slightly then into the vision of the lord. “With you-“. He paused for a moment softening his brows. “-My Lord of course”. He continued. Lord Voldemort whipped out his tongue skimming it along his bottom lip with a slight shake and a batter of his eyelids. “The wand cannot serve me. Probably because I’m not its true master!-“. Lord Voldemort paused seeing Snape’s vision change instantly. “- The elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner-“. He paused placing the wand half way to Snape, he removed his free hand removing the cloth from his right wrist making sure he would have a clear view of Snape before he strikes him. “ You killed Dumbledore. Severus. While you live the elder wand-“. He paused feeling his stomach clench together with the pain of this accumulating event had a sudden held on him knowing he was about to kill a half blood just like him, he clicked his eyelids together procuring a salty wet tear on his left side that slid down his cheek.”- It cannot be truly mine”. He cleared his throat letting the tear fall down his cheek. “You have been a good faithful servant Severus but, only I can live-“. He withdrawals his words, he pointed his yew wood 13 ½" long, core consists of one of Fawkes (phoenix) feathers into his direction with no slightest hesitation to take it away from him. They both locked eyes in the silence. “Forever”. He spoke in a whispere beginning to strain out the distance of themselves.

 

Snape took on inhale in evoking an eruption of small tears making his heart pump faster than normal. He looked into the direction of the master before him with shaken eyes. He partly opened his mouth letting the heated air escape into his body knowing these were going to be his last words forever. “My Lord”. Lord Voldemort took one look at Snape, he flickered his wand to the left in his direction stripping his mouth wide open evoking the word all wizards knew about but, would never use. “Avada kedavra”. A lightning bolt of clear electricity exploded like a rock straight into the check of Snape making him collide with the mirror from behind, he slouched down to the floor making his legs buckle from underneath him in a gasp, his vision blurred with a void in his scream. He reached the floor with a thud, his head sank on the edge of the glassed mirror zoning in and out of contentious as his vision started to fade in the bleak abyss of his now silenced mind he took his last breath closing his eyes, his clever mind to a standstill.

 

Snape tilted his head in silence as his body began to disintegrate into a form of a black Raven Stage. The creature was beautiful in the moment of death revealing every secret he had within him out into the open. His fur was so soft to the touch. Lord Voldemort knelt down beside the sleeping beast, his hand unclinged from the wand he removed his hand away placing it onto the beast before him, his fingers waded into the fur of the now dead Snape. The hairs on the animal clung to his fingertips in slight movements, Voldemort cleared his throat seeing what he had done knowing this was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, he tilted his head down with sorrow washing over his face with a hint of anger across it. “Good night the half-blood prince, may you sleep well tonight”. His mouth wobbled showing a faint tear drop from his eyelid seeping into the skin of Snape hear his heavy woven hairy chest.

 

9.00am

 

At the end of the road just a few blocks now away stood a werewolf, pronghorn antelope, a moose and an elk. In style they all moved forward together calming their space in the world once more strolling down the lit up street making every car that they came upon stoped in their tracks. The one thing that stuck out the most was they never tared their attention for one second only in the direction of the Jägermeister bar that was not only one block away since because they took longer leaps to gain closer and closer towards the bar.

 

Meanwhile Ryder and Alex took each a swab of their drinks in that split second on the corner of Ryder’s eye in his blurred vision by the lights he sees these strange figures as the people around them started slowly clearing the path way from them to enter. Ryder placed the glass down turning into the direction of the majestic beasts before him, he stood up in shock as he saw the animals before them, he looked back over at Alex with a smile. “You were not lying!”. Alex stood up from her position seeing all the people around them had gone quiet as the faint music pulsated around them. Alex walked over to the werewolf. “This is Professor Remus John Lupin-“. She paused placing a soft hand on the wolfs back calming the beast quickly.

 

Alex then walked over to the smaller of the animals with was a pronghorn antelope. She placed her hand crafting around the males horns stroking him softly. “Here is Lucius Malfoy”. She turned her attention to Ryder who was speechless. Alex walked passed Lucius and headed over to the next one in line. Alex faced Ryder once more. “ This is Lucius son Draco Malfoy as the respect of a moose. And now second to last-“. She wondered over to the slimming black furred Elk who had his head held up high. “Here we have Sirius Black he is the way of the Elk. Now onto the last-“. Ryder immediately butter in realising something peculiar. “There is only four, not five”. Alex looked back at him with narrowed eyes then back into behind Sirius seeing there was no Snape. Her body clenched feeling a bad pain implant on her skin, her eyes welded up with water forming around her noise as they started to trickle down her cheeks, her body began to shake in the moment, she knelt down shaking her body, Ryder looked upon her, in that moment he walked up to her, placed his hand onto her shoulder making her stand up, her moved her so he could get a better look at her. “It was the Raven Stag. Wasn’t it”. He said that more of an answer knowing her answer would be a yes. Alex nodded her head wrapping her arms around Ryder amercing her embrace around him.


End file.
